1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PWM control circuit used in motors and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A PWM control circuit is described, for example, in JP2002-84772A.
With conventional PWM control circuits for motor control, PWM signals are generated by comparing a sine wave signal generated from the motor sensor output and a triangular signal as a reference signal. However, there has been demand for a PWM control circuit that would further increase the motor efficiency. This kind of demand is not limited to PWM control circuits for motor control, but is also an issue common to general PWM control circuits.